


Limited

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, more of the children being not children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Chrigen makes an argument for himself.





	

Sometimes, it was unfair. Chrigen didn’t like to think of it that way, but it was the truth. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t be understood. It wasn’t fair that he had to rely on his sister to be understood, and she had to know it too, since she was constantly being used by him, just so he could be understood. 

Chrigen walked alongside Drina, a few steps behind her, so she could lead the way. After all, she knew where they were going, or at least, she knew where she wanted to go, and Chrigen was happy to let her lead the way. 

They walked further down their path, no exchanging words, since they couldn’t anyhow. And the boy wondered if Drina ever wished they could speak without the use of their hands., Chrigen stopped walking. They were on a long, abandoned highway, forgotten from lack of use, and those who did often find themselves of the stretch of road, were either lost, or knew exactly where they were going. Chrigen opted for the former. 

Drina looked back when she noticed, her brown eyes firm, though a bit confused. “We can’t stop, come on.” She said, turning her back so she wouldn’t have to see Chrigen’s reply. He hated when she did that. 

Chrigen stopped on the ground, his passive self replaced with a sudden angry one. Drina looked back, before sighing. 

“There is still plenty of day left, we need to-” Chrigen cut her off. Well, his hands did, signing to her to stop talking. It quickly shut her up. She knew how to avoid his words, because she didn’t have to hear it, but he knew how to hold that above her head too. 

‘I’m tired of relying on you for everything.’ He signed to her, his eyes serious, and almost seeming hurt. Drina’s frown deepened. How was she supposed to handle this?

“There isn’t exactly anything I can do, Chrigen.” She said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. “You can’t speak.” She said, wishing that would end the conversation. She didn’t know what to tell him. He needed her.

‘I know that.’ He signed, before looking away. ‘If we stopped this ridiculous search of yours, I could learn to talk’ He signed to her. Drina looked at him a moment. He was completely serious. There was no hesitancy to him. He didn’t seem worried about upsetting her or anything. This must have been something that had been bothering him for a long time. She looked away a moment as she tried to think. 

“This search is important to me, and it should be to you too!” She proclaimed. “Does it not bother you that our father just left us? He just left two sick kids with a busy mother, and you don’t care about that at all?” She asked. Chrigen shook his head. 

‘I care that you care, but that’s it.’ He signed, before twiddling his fingers a bit. There was her normal sweet, shy brother. The one who picked flowers when they happened by them, and politely smile at strangers who could never understand him. Drina was a bit hurt, but she understood why he was feeling like this. He had never been eager to leave home.   
“Why now, all of a sudden?” She asked, wishing she could turn her back. She hated the look she was seeing on Chrigen’s face. His normal red and green eyes, usually so vibrant, both now looked like a mucky brown, and he almost looked tired. He must have really been thinking hard about this conversation. Drina could guess that he had already came up with an answer to everything Drina could have possibly thrown at him. She felt at a disadvantage. But Chrigen probably felt like that constantly. 

Chrigen thought about what he wanted to say a moment, before nodding slightly and signing his response. ‘I used to love that you would be able to answer for me. Now I am tired of it, and I want to be able to do things on my own.” He gestured, before pausing and thinking again. 

‘Now I feel like I will never have a life because of it. Am I always going to be on these adventures with you? When will I get my own?’ He asked, before putting his hands down. That was all he had to say. He had no other point to make, and the red haired boy knew that arguing now would be useless. It wasn’t like he could just walk off on his own. He was a timid boy with no money, and no sense of direction, he couldn’t even ask for help. And he hated that. He hated feeling so trapped. 

Drina finally was able to look away, he pigtails swaying as she turned. She felt guilty, of course. She had drug along her brother in a life he never wanted, and now he was sick of it. She suddenly grew a bit angry with her father, her go to blame. If he had never left, they could be teaching Chrigen how to speak, not on this useless quest to find him. But Drina recoiled, and knew that it was her fault too. 

“Chrigen, I’m sorry.” She said, before looking back at him. “I’m sorry that you need me, I wish you didn’t.” She explained, because she knew he couldn’t just leave her either. Chrigen looked blank a moment, before shrugging and holding his hands back up. 

‘I just want you to think, is all.’ He signed, before walking over to her, smiling a toothy grin. 

‘We can’t change anything now, but you know now I want to be free.’ Drina thought. Free. It was funny. They had no rules, no one forcing them into anything. They had the whole world before them, and Chrigen still felt trapped. It was ironic. It was sad.


End file.
